Fossil
(Fossil is a SandWing OC in the modern-futuristic Pyrrhia age, and Arrow's OC, please no stealing or editing.... Coding by Pom) Modern-Futuristic | Fossil | Female | SandWing | Scientist, Student }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | Dragonarrow 5767 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | Stubbornness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Dust |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Baige |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Meerkat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | "Paint the Town Green" by the script |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | INFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 16 in scavenger years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Hogwarts House | Hufflepuff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Archeologist, Astrophysicist, mildly annoyed yet highly brilliant student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Oldie, Dust Bucket, Muddyclaws, Crazy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To become a famous archeologist, to push herself to the limit of knowledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |University of Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Arrow (mother), Agate (Father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Tsundere, Sigyn, Graffiti, Vixen, Benny, Zephyros, Venus, Iceking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Apocalypse, Briar Rose, Graffiti sometimes (like when she paints on her rock specimens) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Science, Iceking, order, astrophysics, rocks, fossils, lizards, snakes, basically any reptile, knowledge, learning, reading, education, friends who get her, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Being interrupted, ingnorant dragon's, not being able to read, large crowds, bright lights, rude dragon's (though she's basically a rude dragon) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | Is an empath, great hearing, Normal SandWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | Her claws, sai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Fosking (Fossil x Iceking) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I'm not bored. I'm studyin'...." |} |} History/Biography Choose a title and write accordingly. Personality Fossil is a cranky, loud, opionated, and stubborn dragoness. With a set view on things, and a brilliant mind. She can be very droll, and sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. She will snap at you if you interrupt her while she's working, and she has a bit of a temper. Though she acts tough, she's a big softie at heart, and is a terribly loyal friend. She also is quite clever, and, when she needs to he, can be quite persuasive. (TBH shess persuasive because shells yell at you on the top of her lungs until you do what she says). Appearance Fossil is a thin, bony, and wiry dragonet. With dusty beige scales, black diamond marks down her neck, a black beak, pale sand underbelly, and dark brown overlapping scales. Her dark brown sail is tattered from being out in the elements, and has stained red marks at the tips she did herself from red clays. Her wing membrane is tannish, with grey specks. Her eyes are amber, with copper hints, and she has copper freckles covering her cheeks, snout, shoulders, and wings. Fossil wears a grey sleeveless hoodie, khaki pants that stop at her knees, and a red bandana around her neck. She also wears silver rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Relationships Benevolence- Fossil tolerates Benny, and thinks of him as a little brother. Despite pretending to hate the world and everyone in it, she cares deeply for him, and can be a bit overprotective sometimes. Iceking- Despite her constant protests agaisnt the topic, Fossil actually has quite the crush on the handsome IceWing. But for now she's playing hard to get, since the feelings are mutual. Briar Rose- Briar and Fossil happen to be sworn enemies, and are commonly seen glaring daggers at each other. Gage- Oldie is not quite sure what to think of Gage, they are both quite narrow minded, and she isn't used to being around someone who will cuss back when she does, though her words are usually just very rude Irish terms. She thinks he's ok, but she is in perpetual anathema that he doesn't care squat about minerals. Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities type here Trivia * Fossil is a mild genius when it comes to mineralogy... * She has memorized the entire periodic table. * She has near sightedness. * Is very cranky * Strangely is enthralled with water, but has a deatly fear of drowning. * Has barely no senses of smell, from all the dust and sentiments that go up her snout. * Has horrible eyesight, but really, really good hearing. * Loves, loves, loves reptiles! * she has a very strong Irish accent Gallery Mi bored Irish lassie.jpg SandTransparent-0.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Student)